


All or Nothing

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellie is so done, F/M, Fictober, a bit smuttyish, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie decides to go for what she wants.Sequel to Avoidance





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel! It takes off right where Avoidance left off so I recommend reading that first.
> 
> Prompt: "No, and that's final."

When Ellie got to Boyd's an hour after answering his text, that anger still simmered in her veins.   
  
She took a deep breath before heading up to his apartment. Chilly night air filled her lungs but it didn't do much to calm her down. She had for sure thought she did something to cause Nick to avoid her, the confusion and hurt pinging through her chest everytime he made a lame excuse to get out of doing something together, the way his flirting was toned down or forced, avoiding eye contact, not coming to stand at her desk.   
  
But now that Ellie knew it was all Boyd's fault?  
  
She grit her teeth and charged up to his apartment.  
  
It didn't take him long to answer, and as he leaned in for a kiss she moved out of the way. Shoving past him into his apartment, he sent her a worried and confused look as he shut the door.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
A cross between a scoff and a laugh escaped her. "Oh of course not."  
  
"Okay?" Boyd said slowly, still looking confused.  
  
If anything the look only pissed her off more.  
  
Ellie walked up to him, sending him a sweet smile as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. A smirk formed on his lips as that confused look turned cocky. _Was he always an idiot?_ she thought to herself. For him to have dismissed it all so quickly.  
  
She knew exactly what he was thinking as his eyes traveled to her chest, and right down her v neck sweater that was usually covered by her scarf that sat in her car. He thought tonight was the night she'd finally give in to what he wanted. Ellie had to bite back a laugh, she never honestly had any desire to sleep with him.   
  
Boyd had only been a distraction, and it wasn't as if he really cared about her in the first place, if there was one thing Ellie was it wasn't dumb. She knew Boyd would have left if she had given in, like she couldn't hear the phone calls with his 'buddies'.   
  
Which is why Nick saying how happy she seemed confused her. If anything she was only happy when Nick was around.  
  
Boyd's hands sliding down from her hips snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
Ellie reacted in seconds.   
  
With a pained shout, Boyd stumbled back into the wall, hands covering himself as if that'd help the pain as he groaned loudly. "Wh-what the fuck Ellie?!" He choked out.  
  
"I know you told Nick to 'back off'!" She spat out. "Who the hell gave you the right?!"  
  
"I'm your boyfriend! That gives me the right to tell some guy who's interested to back off!" He finally said after recovering enough, face still twisted in pain.  
  
"No it doesn't! You talk to me about it instead of acting like you _own_ me!"  
  
Boyd laughed. "News flash Ellie, you being my girlfriend means I do own you."  
  
She stiffened at his words. Her anger rising. Ellie knew he wasn't the greatest guy, but this side she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm dumping your ass."  
  
"Excuse me?" Boyd stood, a dark tone to his voice. His eyes narrowed and something flashed in his eyes.  
  
If Ellie wasn't a trained federal agent and dealt with her fair share of crap, she might have felt afraid at the look and tone of his voice. But there was no fear or nerves, only annoyance that he really thought he could intimidate her.  
  
"You heard me. We're done."  
  
Boyd reached out to grab her roughly, but Ellie dodged it. "We're not done till I say we are, and we're not done till I get what I've been waiting for." He snapped. "Stop trying to act innocent Ellie, I'm sure you've spread your legs for Nick before-"  
  
Ellie didn't let him finish before her fist hit his face.  
  
"You bitch!" He cried out, holding his nose that began to bleed.   
  
"Stay the hell away from me, we're done because I _said_ we are."   
  
Ellie in one last act before she left, she 'accidentally' bumped into his table by the door that held his _precious_ award he won during his time on his college football team. It crashed onto the floor, the glass-like material it was made out of causing the trophy to break.  
  
"_Oops_, my bad." Ellie said in a shocked sweet voice, fakeness practically dripping from the words.   
  
She slammed the door shut as his shouting started. Ellie smirked and continued to her car.  
  
There was one last stop to make.  
  


* * *

  
  
This time she wasted no time in getting out of her car and going inside. Ellie like always didn't bother knocking or ringing the doorbell, she went right inside and to the basement.  
  
"Gibbs!" She called before heading down the steps.   
  
Only Gibbs wasn't alone in the basement, Jack stood next to him with sandpaper in her hands.  
  
Jack opened her mouth but Ellie held up her hand. "You know what, I really don't even care right now."   
  
She got a surprised look from Jack and a suspicious one from Gibbs. His eyes seemed to zero in on her knuckles. Ellie looked to see there were flecks of Boyd's blood on them. _Gross_.  
  
"Bishop-"  
  
She waved it away. "Don't worry, just the regular putting my now ex boyfriend in his place." She joked lightly.   
  
Both of their eyebrows raised, though Gibbs' only obvious if you knew him.   
  
"Do you want to-"  
  
"No." Ellie snapped a little. "I don't wanna talk about it Jack, I came here for a reason. Gibbs-"  
  
"Bishop?"  
  
"I'm breaking rule 12."  
  
"Excuse me?" Gibbs set down his own sandpaper and turned to face her, a slightly stern look appearing.   
  
Ellie just like with Boyd, wasn't intimidated in the least. She crossed her arms and stood her ground. "You heard me Gibbs. Now I could have just kept quiet and snuck around hiding the fact, but I thought you deserved to know because I _won't_ be hiding it."  
  
"Hiding what, exactly?" There was a snap to his voice. It was obvious Gibbs already knew and didn't really need an answer. He wanted her to say it out loud.  
  
"Nick and I. I like Nick, a lot- and after I leave here I'm going to his place and I'm finally going to be honest..to him and myself about what I want." Ellie said honestly. "And if you have a problem with it..then that's _your_ problem."  
  
"Rule 12 is there for a reason Bishop." Gibbs tried staring her down, but Ellie wasn't faltering. "This isn't up for discu-"  
  
"No, and that's final." Ellie said sternly. "I'm doing this Gibbs, like it or not. If you want to kick one of us off the team or both, good luck getting that by Vance who is the only one who can _really_ do that."   
  
Gibbs clenched his jaw and she had to try hard not to smirk knowing she was right.  
  
She turned and left, her last view being a shocked but slightly proud Jack. She was on a roll, and she'd be damned if she stopped now when she was so close to getting what she really wanted for months.

* * *

  
  
Again Ellie didn't wait.  
  
The second Nick opened his door, Ellie ducked under his arm and into his apartment.  
  
"Come on in." Nick mumbled to himself sarcastically. "What're you doing here Ellie?"  
  
"So I had a little talk with Boyd."   
  
_Somewhat_ she thought. Thankfully she had wipes in her car to take the flecks of blood off her knuckles, which she did the second she had got back in her car.  
  
"He admitted to it..along with generally being an ass. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Ellie told him. "I also stopped by Gibbs' before coming here."  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up, he walked towards her, unconsciously licking his lips that had her eyes following the action. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Ellie looked him in the eyes as she said her next words. "I told him I'm breaking rule 12, and that I didn't care what he thought."  
  
His lips twitched upwards. "Sounds like you had an eventful night."  
  
"Night isn't over yet." She said lowly, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest. "I still haven't broke rule 12 yet like I said.."  
  
"True." Nick slowly smirked. "And you don't wanna go back on your word."  
  
"Exactly." Ellie breathed out, both of them almost unconsciously moving closer.  
  
His eyes lowered to her lips, and Ellie felt the control she had been holding back for months now snap into nothing. Surging forward, she crashed her lips to his. Nick didn't hesitate, and Ellie felt a want she hadn't felt in so long spread through her as he effortlessly lifted her with barely any help from her. Ellie made a noise against his lips, she had secretly always found his strength a turn on.  
  
Nick carried her to his bedroom, dropping her lightly onto the bed. He grinned down at her seeing her already flushed face and lust covered eyes.  
  
"Sure about this?" He asked. "I don't think I could stop if we go any further Ellie."  
  
She bit her lip, his own lust written all over his face. Instead of responding, she looped her fingers into the edge of his sweatpants, pulling him to her. Nick hovered over her, his eyes darkening when she slowly started pulling down his sweatpants that he in seconds after she had, had kicked off.  
  
With a smirk, Ellie pushed against his chest flipping them around so she straddled his hips.   
  
"I'm done hiding what I want Nick." She murmured. "We've been dancing around _us_ for months, and I've decided for once I'm going for what I want."  
  
Ellie grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it off to the side. Nick's eyes lowered, his mouth opened just slightly. She grinned, reaching behind her to unhook her bra.   
  
Nick swallowed roughly as if his mouth suddenly went dry. A thrill shot through her at his reaction. Deep down there was a part of her worried he wouldn't like what he saw, she wasn't exactly his regular type. But as Nick flipped them back over to their original position and kissed her hard, his hands roaming her newly exposed skin, Ellie felt any worries fade away.   
  
Nick took his time memorizing every inch of her that was revealed with every piece of clothing coming off, either with his hands or mouth. Tension that had been on the surface only built, and Ellie almost shouted for him to get a move on already.  
  
Ellie wondered what in the hell they were waiting for when it finally happened, the tension seemed to explode as Nick moved inside her, and she found herself digging her nails into his shoulders and back as feelings she never felt before overwhelmed her. Moans and groans filled the bedroom as they finally gave in to their desires, neither of them cared about the noise complaints Nick would no doubt get from his neighbors the next day, or the consequences of the night.  
  
Hours later breathing heavily, worn out and sweaty, Ellie softly recounted her visit to Boyd and Gibbs.   
  
Nick fumed at what Boyd said and tried to do, pulling Ellie against him and pressing soft kisses along her bare shoulder. When he moved up to her lips, she leaned into him and felt her heart flutter at the _love_ she could feel through his kiss.   
  
As the air in the room shifted once more, Nick moved over her and Ellie's legs wrapped around his waist. This time there was no rush, no flaming desire searing through them, no desperate need to have each other. This time, it was slow and loving.  
  
There were no talks on what they were after, they both knew it was all or nothing with them.   
  
And god were they both all in. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈🙈🙈🙈


End file.
